Angel Beats!: Otonashi's Arc
by Heart53eartH
Summary: Join Otonashi and his experiences as student body president along with the newest arrivals in the afterlife. Sequel to 'Forever with Fake Angel.' Multiple OC.
1. Character Descriptions

**Brief descriptions of the characters in the story...(Note some of these characters are from forums I found. If owners want the credit by all means say so)**

 **Student Council**

* * *

 **Yuzuru Otonashi**

The student body president of afterlife high school. He aspires to help anyone who comes into this world to pass on and live the life they never had in the previous life.

 **Akira Akitsura**

Gender: Male (Appears Female)

Age: 15

Personality: Generally quiet and emotionless. Does not get provoked easily and will not hesitate to kill, also is not scared easily, always takes things a little too seriously. Though is sensitive on the inside if someone takes things too far. Is not afraid to die or get hurt.

Appearance: 100% Identical to Kanade physically, only wears a black cape-like cloak and on occasion a black sun hat over his uniform which is also identical. Two clusters of hair of the top of his head are straightened up from the rest, otherwise it's the same color and form as Kanade's hairstyle.

Bio: Akira was a kidnapped child in the previous life. At age four he was kidnapped by random strangers who he believed were his parents and did not realize the truth until his real parents broke into his kidnappers house at age 15, they began a gunfight. The house catches on fire which kills him as well as both his parents, real and fake. Seemingly before that he knew Kanade in the previous life and wanted to be like her. In the afterlife, his partner changed his genetic structure which allows him to appear identical to Kanade, though after Yuri destroys the angel player system he is permanently stuck in that form. He regrets that he never knew his real name or true self. He enjoys and is skilled at playing an electronic keyboard, he will occasionally play with GirlDeMo. He is the current vice-president of student council. Akira has the angel player system surgically implanted into his body so that a system crash or blackout of other systems will not affect his own. Even without this system, Akira is shown to be extremely agile and quick when it comes to movement, an acrobatics expert. While Otonashi is the president of the student council, preventing trouble around the school is often Akira's job, which means him regarded as someone to try and avoid by the troublemakers in the school alike to Kanade, which was ironically not his intention. Before student council, Akira worked for his partner as a spy in order to gather information on the SSS as well as the former student council, after meeting Otonashi he joins his side, during the majority of this time, Otonashi refers to him just as 'Fake Kanade' and later Akira dons his own name. His favorite song is Hotaru no Hikari, which he can play on his keyboard and sing the lyrics. His real name is not revealed yet and is not known by anyone either.

Weapons: Flamethrower, Magnetic Repulsion and Attraction, Black Angel Wings, Gold Chains, Shadow Prison, Shadow Ray, Shadow Nuke. Later gains sound-based abilities.

(For more information on him read one of my other fanfics titled "Forever with Fake Angel." Akira's name may be rewritten as A. Kira. A standing for Angel and Kira meaning killer. Making his name say, Angel Killer, which references his appearance identical to Kanade, and the fact that he kills without hesitation. It's also a reference because Akira is a unisex name and most of the characters don't know Akira's real gender. Also Akitsura is another name of Tachibana Dosetsu, just another reference between Kanade and Akira having the same appearance.)

 **Ryota Dosetsu**

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Personality: Always joking, and teasing people. Idiotic. Serious when it comes to business. Loves to play games. Will attempt to mess with anyone who messes with him.

Appearance: Black mid-length hair, amber-green eyes, light skin tone, 5'11", athletic build.

Bio: Military general's son, his mom died when he was ten. He had a baby sister. he was always sheltered. When he was 12, him and his best friends formed a gang. They got too big, and people started targeting them. His girlfriend attracted unwanted attention, and brought down the entire crew and herself. He was shot up by six different people at once, protecting his baby sister Clare after he killed the man that killed his girlfriend and best friend. He regrets that he couldn't protect Clare or his friends, or girlfriend. He works out every friday. Loves the color green, ramen, fighting, and being random. He and Akira have a rivalry-ish relationship. He is the student council secretary, which many people question, but Otonashi says he's actually really good at his job.

Weapons: M-16 Sniper Rifle, AK-47 Assault Rifle, Double-Edged Blade Staff

 **Hiromi Tokomata**

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Personality: Calm, reserved and often acts smarter than everyone else, which he is. It's rare to see him laugh or even crack a smile.

Appearance: Short compared to the others. Straight brown hair and glasses, brown eyes.

Bio: He was a computer fanatic. He loved studying computers and mathematics until the end. However when his parents were thrown in prison due to them being framed. Hiromi broke them both out using computer hacking. Which got himself and them shot down while trying to escape. His only regret is that he never got to finish his time with a computer nor was he able to save his parents. In the afterlife he dedicates himself to learning a lot more, which makes him the team's hacker and student council treasurer. His glasses contain heat seeking vision, night vision and can lock onto things so he can fire at them with dual handguns.

Weapons: Handguns, High-Tech Glasses-Night vision, heat seeking vision, lock-on targeting systems, force field device

 **Aretsu Murakami**

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Personality: Aretsu is really quiet and to himself. He doesn't like talking to people, knowing that he would sound rude to them. It's really hard to get to know him since he always pushes people away. It's also hard to get him mad but he can get aggravated very easily. He would always put others before himself even though his outwardly appearance doesn't make him look like the type to do it. Aretsu gets annoyed very easily and doesn't like too much light so he would get mad if someone kept asking him if he was okay. He's also the type to fall in love easily since he never felt love in his own family. He's also very suicidal at times whenever someone asks about his past. Seeing blood on himself or his friends can sometimes put him into a mad frenzy.

Appearance: Aretsu has long, straight light blue hair that's always tied back with a blood stained ribbon and very light violet eyes. His eyes usually go from lighter to dark depending on his mood. It's really rare when they go into a deep purple. He's 5'9. He's usually mistaken for a girl because of his feminine appearance. His voice is actually very deep though it's not expected from a person like himself.

Bio: From ever since he was born Aretsu was always sick. He barely went out and had to be home schooled. He never had any real friends and the only thing he loved doing was playing his violin. However that didn't stop his parents from putting every little blame on him. From the age of 8 to when he died Aretsu was abused by his parents. Aretsu, no matter how hard he fought or screamed no one would come to his aid. No one would help him. Aretsu grew up to be a young man with a sense that no one loved him. He bled to death when father cut angel wings into his back which then turned real. His only regret he has was that he couldn't fall in love. His hobbies are reading, writing and singing, sometimes with GirlDeMo. He is the punishment judge and first advisor of student council.

Weapons:M-16 Suppressor Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Chain Whip

 **Other characters**

* * *

 **Ichiro Takeshi**

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Personality: Helpful and friendly. However he will go along with anything if he sees fit to. He doesn't believe in using violent methods, but goes along anyways just to see how things play out.

Appearance: About 5' 10". He is slim, has a generally athletic build. He wears an SSS uniform.

Bio: Has amnesia at the moment. (Will be revealed later) He is currently the newest and most recent arrival in the afterlife and generally the 'main' character of this series.

 **Kimiko Nobuko**

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Personality: She is kind and hyper. She is always happy and will run up to any random person just to say "Hi." She thinks everyone is her friends even if they hate her.

Appearance: She is 5' 4". She is slim but not extremely skinny. She has golden hair with bright purple streaks in always wears her hair in pigtails. She wears an SSS uniform.

Bio: She was born into a very rich family. She had two little sisters. Her littlest sister killed herself because their mother died when they were all rather young. Their dad was always away on business meetings. One day when it was just her and her still living little sister, her sister went out to play. She went to use the bathroom then came back outside to find her little sister bleeding to death. She had been shot in the stomach. She lived in fear that she would die for the rest of her life. Her dad said he never blamed her for her sister's death, but Kimiko thought she was the reason her sisters died. Later she was hit by a motorcycle rider and died two hours later due to brain trauma. She regrets not being able to save either of her little sisters. She uses swords in battle.

 **Aisumi Fujimura**

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Personality: Shy, usually reserved and doesn't talk much. She actually enjoys being quiet, because she also likes to sneak up on people and surprise them. Doesn't take teasing lightly, but is open to nice teasing once she realizes whether or not its mean. Acts a little bipolar, though she isn't. Most think she is weak, but she will fight if necessary. Usually is reading a book or listening to music. Loves animals especially cats and frequently spends time in trees or a forest area. She can be perfectly silent when she wants to.

Appearance: Long blonde hair down to her waist with turquoise and black streaks that she usually keeps held back with a headband (which the color of depends on her mood that day) though the band does not hold back the black bangs that cover most of the right side of her face. Bright green eyes and a narrow face. Lithe frame and light weight (97 pounds). Usually wears dark blue jeans with a band-name t-shirt, black converse, turquoise upper-lens-framed glasses, and a necklace with the symbol for Tsuyoi (Strong) on it. Short for her age (only 5' 2") looks anorexic, but she simply has a fast metabolism.

Bio: When she was ten years old she got raped by an eighth grader while she was walking in the woods behind her elementary school. The incident made her more cautious when walking, but she did not give up. Afterwards, throughout middle and high school, she was never comfortable when they did the Sex Ed. Unit in Health and is very uncomfortable when one talks about it. On that day, Aisumi was searching for her sister, Iseme, who went outside one day after a fight with their strict father and never returned. She was only twelve, and Aisumi was fifteen. One day, after school ended, she went for a walk in the forest behind her house and heard a cry deeper into the forest. Aisumi walked closer to it and discovered an injured fox caught in a trap. After quickly freeing it, the animal turned on her and gravely wounded her. She managed to climb up a tree to wait for the pain to subside and ended up dying due to excessive internal bleeding. No one found Aisumi until two weeks later. She only believes what the animal did was instinct and still wants to help animals of all types, though she has a phobia of foxes now. She regrets that she never got to see the other side of the forest, where her younger sister supposedly disappeared. She taught herself a little self defense and knife throwing before she died, so she has some experience with weapons and fighting. Used to have a cat, but Shinzo died a little before Iseme disappeared. Used to be emo, and still has the scars. She enjoys reading, listening to GirlDeMo, going into the forest, trains to become a better fighter.

 **Kyota Nagame**

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Personality: Quiet, empathetic, enjoys the outdoors especially if it's windy, very laid back on most things, sarcastic, prefers to avoid fighting if he can, he hates talking to people about his past, can come across as cold but is actually very caring, likes to write short stories and poetry and also likes to sit in the trees or on rooftops. He sees no point in fighting others because no one can die, but he goes along with operations to fight anyways. Kyota normally keeps to himself but will help out where he's needed.

Appearance: 5'9 average build, short dark hair that spikes up in the front, dark brown nearly black eyes, wears a plain white T- shirt and gray zip-up hoodie, blue jeans, usually has a tired or depressed or angry look on his face, carries a silver locket with a photo of his twin sister Yuki and a small wooden cross inside, has a deep curved scar on his left shoulder he got from his father.

Bio: Lived with his father and sister in a small apartment in Tokyo. Kyota's mother died of cancer when he was 10. His father started drinking and beating him, blaming him for her death. He was always picked on at school by the other students, even beaten up a few times, by the boys and laughed at by the girls who never acknowledged him except to play cruel tricks in him. His only friend was his sister Yuki. Yuki was the only one in his life that ever showed him any kindness. She showed him out to escape from the world through novels and various written works. He started writing short stories and poems when he was 12. At 16, Kyota began sending his work to various publishers. While on his way to a meeting with a well known publishing agency, he was jumped by a junkie who dragged him into an alleyway and stabbed him to death. He regrets never being truly loved by anyone besides his sister and never making amends with his father. Fights with a shotgun.

 **Daichi Nakayama**

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Personality: He Laid-back, but also a jokester when he feels that the mood calls for it. He can't really stand people, though he hid it with a eye smile constantly. He loves to mess with people if he feels it's right.

Appearance: He has black bandages wrapped fully around his whole head in only revealing his right eye letting purple bangs hang from under. His iris was a alluring icy blue colliding with his caramel skin. He wears a large grey scarf hanging all the down circling his body. just a black tank top and blue jeans with a black armored pauldron all up his left arm. He wore some sandals like he was on some type of vacation.

Bio: His left eye is special. He lived alone in Tokyo, Japan with his adopted twin little sisters for a while. He killed his parents because they were beating him and he couldn't take it anymore. He supported his sisters with a job as a assistant Karate master, and his job as a convenience store manager. He took his sister's' place as a hostage in a heist. When he thought they were just going to take the money in leave, they attacked and killed him, but at least he took out 3 of the nine. He regrets seeing that he couldn't hide his sister's' eyes from cruelty of the world. He loves training and break dancing. His left eye can do hypnosis.

 **Aoda Yagitsuki**

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Personality: He's a sadist, a genius, and he longs for any sort of emotion other than fear and anger. He loves to mess around with anyone who messes with him and anyone who he deems easy to mess with.

Appearance: Tall, 6ft 9in, pale skin, wears a black trenchcoat with a crooked mobster hat, no shirt (he wears the coat unbuttoned.) And black pants. His eyes are a deep purple. He has no facial hair, his normal hair is in Noda's style.

Bio: He was abused immensely by his mother as a child. After his father died in a blazing inferno trying to save him, his mother locked him away in a small cellar for over 12 years. He was fed apple cores, in hopes of killing him by disease, and drank whatever water leaked in from the water pipes. He would be chained up, cut multiple times in painful but not vital areas of his body, and then would lay there for hours, with his wounds untended to. when he was 16 he escaped by making the water heater explode, wounding his mother immensely, and breaking the chains on the wall. He spent that year studying fervently. He wanted to learn everything he could about the human mind and anatomy. It was the that he discovered that he had a photographic memory, so he excelled at everything he read about. After a year he learned enough to try and severed his nerves in his body so he couldn't feel pain anymore. He succeeded. With his relinquishing of fear of pain, he came back home and tortured his mother to death. when the police found him he was shot to death. He wields Noda's halberd axe.

 **Girls Dead Monster (Diversion Division)**

* * *

 **Isamu Kodo**

Gender: male

Age: 17

Personality: Tough, stubborn and serious. Very protective of his sister. Doesn't want to let her out of his sight because of what happened last time.

Appearance: 5ft 7in with brown hair and brown eyes, wears a black leather jacket over a black tee and blue jeans along with black sneakers

Bio: Their mother died in a car wreck when they were young and in grief, their dad turned into an alcoholic forcing Isamu to take care of his sister as well himself. One day a student about his age was picking on his sister. Though he let him knowing his sister need to be tougher than words once the name calling became fists He stepped in and beat up the guy. Later on afterschool Tanaka told him she was going to met up with her friends and ran off in the opposite direction from home. Hours later he gets a message from her phone showing her beaten body, the address and the line "Come and get her" He immediately ran off into the alley and was ambushed by thugs lead by the guy he beat up earlier. Isamu tired to fight them off but was overpowered and he and his sister was left to die in the alley. He regrets that he wasn't able to protect his sister. Despite the tough exterior he is surprisingly good at homes duties(cooking, cleaning etc) having to care for his sister. He is GirlDeMo's manager and planner.

 **Miyuki Kokoro**

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Personality: Miyuki is very kind and soothing, but at the same time she can be very scary and short-tempered. She is very quiet, and determined, loves music and GirlDeMo. She ignores the annoying people and isn't afraid to speak up her mind. She can be very frustrating to be with but once you get to know her, you believe her, and she opens up to you, she's actually really nice. She can be very rude, arrogant, and kick-butt.

Appearance:

Bio: Her father and mother had both died in a car crash when she was 7. She was sent to live with her aunt and uncle, but she didn't like the strict rules of the household, so she ran away with her violin. She had many talents of music, most of them including violin, piano, and vocals. Later, when she was performing the violin, a company of music had wanted to capture her. So they did. She was forced to play the violin, because when her parents had died, her sister had disappeared. They were the reason of the disappearance of her sister and the crash.

She was forced to play, and earn no money for the safety of her sister and herself. Soon, her sister had died from the harsh climates and limits they had set out, and if both of the failed to do so, one of them would be executed and her sister, Miu died. From that, Miyuki had the strength to move on, so she made a plan to escape. When it was night, she used all her skill with mechanics and building things, to remove a window, in which she jumped from, and landed on her feet solidly. She spent the rest of her life on the run, until she met Kio-chan. Kio offered a room and she gladly accepted, because she knew him from long ago. Not long from then, did they see she had leukemia. The family wanted to pay for it, but she thought it was unfair, so one day she escaped from the hospital and crawled onto a tree. She had died, right before help had came, and they searched and searched, until her grip became loose and she fell from the tree. Leukemia killed her, but she escaped and died because of she wasn't strong enough. Her regret was that she could have never, ever protected her sister, and never said thank you to Kio-chan's family. She is GirlDeMo's new lead vocalist.

 **Namida Yozishanu**

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Personality: Short-tempered, loves music. Usually ignores threats and teasing, since she could beat anyone up if they confront her, so why bother? Doesn't talk much at first, but when she does, she talks a lot. Succeeds a lot with revenge, so don't make her have a grudge against you. Loves to draw, especially anime that look like her, and always carries around a red shoulder bag that holds her paper, colored pencils, pens, and the like.

Appearance: Long (to her feet) black hair with one red streak in it that she usually puts up with a deep purple clip shaped like a treble clef. Wears dark gray shirt and leather biker jacket and black jeans, wears combat boots. Average build, a little tall for her age, has deep purple eyes. Wears red headphones with black cat ears, that have red tips, all the time (and can't take them off) because she died with them on. She wore these headphones all the time, so she thought 'Why not complete the look with a tail?' So she also has a black cat tail with a purple tip that she cannot remove, in fact, she can move it, along with her ears.

Bio: Her brother died from cancer when she was 12, so her parents got divorced because they kept on fighting about whose fault it was. When these fights happened she would either draw or drown in her music. Namida even taught herself guitar so she could express her feelings through her own music. She ran away from home when she was 14, and changed her name from Sioku to Namida, on account of how she's not afraid to cry, though it happens rarely. Living on the streets, Namida joined a gang for company. Most of the group were girls, so she was happy and understood. As her time in the gang increased, Namida noticed that they were careless, and usually got beat up or stolen from. When she tried to leave, they wounded her with knives, but she survived. In the woods where she ran off to escape the harsh street life, she met Aisumi, and discovered that they shared a common interest: music. They liked the same bands, and would listen to them as often as possible. After Aisumi died, she grieved over her only friend so much that she slit her own wrists and died herself. Namida felt that she could not live without a companion, as she did not want to go back on the streets, nor did she find another in the woods. She regrets that she never got to be a part of a band and change someone's life with a song she writes and eventually sings. She is GirlDeMo's lead guitarist and shares the singing roles with Miyuki. She loves cats and wolves and has a wolf stuffed animal she sleeps with every night, though nobody knows it.

 **Shion Totoka**

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Personality: She is kind and bubbly but can get mad in fights and if easily fool this does not come in handy when she is in a fight.

Appearance: She is a tall skinny girl who has long dark blue hair with black and dark pink streaks in it. She always wears her hair back in a braid and she has big violet eyes.

Bio: Her family hated her and made her do everything for them. She worked two jobs just to afford food for herself. Her dad always yelled at her and her mom slapped her for no reason sometimes. She was waiting for the perfect time to run away from all the abuse. This never happened though. She constantly trained herself to be stronger and survive in the wild. She had no friends and she was the laughing stock of her school. Shion was walking home one day after school. She had a bad day at school and she was planning on running away on this day. But when she was going to cross the street she didn't wait for the light to turn red and she walked into the street. A man hit her head on and she spent three days in the hospital. She had a heart attack and being as weak as she was she died two hours later. She regrets that she never told her mom and dad she loved them before she died. She is one of GirlDeMo's background guitarists. She loves kittens, fishing and eating egg rolls. She hates yelling and thinking about her past memories. She uses throwing stars for long distance attacks and a dagger with a black handle for short range attacks. She owns a black cat that has blue eyes and she named it Mittens which is commonly on her shoulder. Her weakness is cute animals. She is very acrobatic, she is somehow able to stand on the ceiling upside down, or on walls of buildings, when people question it, she simply changes the topic. She is also able to disappear with no trace when she throws a smoke bomb.

 **Tanaka Kodo**

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Personality: Usually quite happy and carefree though wishes that her brother was less protective of her ambidextrous. Loves to go along for dangerous and exciting adventures.

Appearance: 4ft 9in, just entering puberty. Brown hair and brown eyes.

Bio: Same as Isamu. She regrets not being able to grow up and that she lead to her's and his brother's deaths. She plans to show her brother that she is tough enough to go without his protection. She is plays bass with GirlDeMo.

 **Akane Kazuma**

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Personality: Sweet, shy and a little tough.

Appearance: She have short black hair with blue eyes she is about 5'1" and wears a black leather jacket with a red tank top and black jeans pants.

Bio: She was shot in the heart when she was coming home from school. She loves dancing, singing, and drawing. She is GirlDeMo's drummer.


	2. Episode 1 (Part 1)

It was another day in afterlife high school. Today was special, it was election results day. Otonashi was going to announce who the other members of student council were. Everyone in the gym for this event, NPC's crowded around, several non-NPC's were also around here. One of the NPC teachers began to speak with a list of the new student council members in her hand.

"We will now announce the newest members of the student council."

'Here we go. Are you watching me. Kanade?' Otonashi briefly thought. He hoped he would lead them just as well as Kanade did, although being hunted down by a basically-terrorist organization was something he could do without. Otonashi chuckled a little as he remembered some fond memories and then turned back to the event at hand.

Everyone in the room was excited. In a small group, Ryota whispered to Aretsu. "I bet I'm going to be vice-president." He snickered, he was sure of it since Otonashi was a close friend to him, and he had major influence on who received each position.

"Otonashi doesn't trust you, I bet you will not make it. In fact, Hiromi has a better chance of making vice-president than you." Aretsu replied with an attitude that was mocking Ryota, though it wasn't intentional.

"It's a bet then…" Ryota said smirking, he was sure he was going to win the bet.

Hiromi heard that since he was standing like one inch away from the two. "I do not want to be vice-president. I want to be the treasurer."

"Treasurers do nothing." Ryota said mocking him.

"Nothing of the caliber you have to understand. Because of your high levels of stupidity." Hiromi said infuriating Ryota.

"What was that?!" Ryota was about to take action when Aretsu poked him on the back and pointed him back to the stage seeing how the teacher was ready to speak.

"Our treasurer will be Hiromi Tokomata." The teacher said. "Please come up and stand with our student body president Yuzuru Otonashi." Hiromi adjusted his glasses and walked up without a doubt that he would have picked in the first place. After all he was the only non-NPC to volunteer to be the treasurer. Still he loved being a treasurer. Mathematics were always his passion.

"Our advisor and judge shall be Aretsu Murakami." Aretsu nodded and quietly made his way up. He was truly serious on the outside, but on the inside he fantasized about torturing people with a chain and a medieval mace. Then he discarded that thought, it was something Aoda would do. He stood next to Hiromi and Otonashi.

"Next is our secretary. Who shall be." In Ryota's mind he paused for a moment to wait for it, then he heard. "Ryota Dosetsu." Ryota was surprised. He always thought Otonashi would pick him as the vice-president. 'Aww man. Otonashi?' He thought as he dragged himself to stand on the stage with the other three. Ryota looked at Otonashi with a 'why did you do this to me face.' Otonashi sheepishly smiled and waved back. Ryota stood next to Aretsu still annoyed.

"I win the bet." Aretsu quietly said to him.

"Shut up…" Ryota quietly mumbled back.

"And now our vice-president." The teacher began. Ryota had all his ears and eyes on this. 'Whoever Otonashi thinks is a better replacement for me. I'll murder him in his sleep."

"Akira Akitsura." The teacher said. Ryota was staring full on at the seemingly young girl who was walking up to the stage. 'That's Akira?' Ryota said clenching his fist. 'What is she, a middle schooler? What the hell Otonashi, you picked her? And NOT ME?!' Ryota was probably sure that Akira's height meant something. She was probably shorter than most people he knew. Akira quietly stood beside Ryota and didn't look at him. Ryota angrily glared at Akira the entire time everyone else was being announced. When the announcements were over all the NPC's made their way back to their dorms. It was getting close to night when Otonashi was approached by Ryota in the hallways of the boys dorm.

"Otonashi." Ryota approached him.

"Ryota." Otonashi turned towards him happily smiling. "What's up?"

"Who's that girl, Akira? And why'd you pick her for vice-president over me?" Ryota making it seem like he wasn't going to accept anything less than a full and complete answer.

"Uh, well..." Otonashi wasn't sure what to answer. It was actually a long story. "She's just more..." Otonashi didn't know what to say. The thing was Otonashi learned a valuable lesson about being student body president from Akira when he first met him. Akira agreed to use his name when being addressed, but asked that Otonashi didn't reveal that he was really a boy on the inside. "She's got more experience." Otonashi explained. That was the least he could explain.

Ryota was angry, he didn't find that a good explanation. "Anything else you'd like to say?" Ryota asked bluntly, he gave a glare at Otonashi.

"Nope." Otonashi said sheepishly.

Ryota walked away, he knew Otonashi was hiding something, but he also knew Otonashi wasn't so quick to reveal it. He hadn't seen Akira around the high school so he could assume that Akira was a new arrival, so it made no sense for Otonashi to pick someone like that.

One Week Later…

Everyone had gotten used to their positions, though Ryota was very annoyed by Akira. She acted as the school's trouble-buster, guard type of person. Every time someone tried to pull something against the rules, Akira would stop them, with force if necessary, and that was something everyone wanted to avoid. This made Ryota convinced that he wanted to bring Akira down. In fact, Ryota even started calling Akira, 'Angel' ironically since she seemed like an 'angel' is served Otonashi, it was also the fact that Akira could grow artificial wings and though the wings were black, it wasn't anything against the nickname.

Ryota hadn't gone to sleep yet. He was awake outside nearby the football field, he was out past curfew. Though it was convenient. Akira was on the football field just below that location, it was his job to patrol the school and prevent trouble, it had become his daily and night routine to do so. Ryota had taken the liberty of bringing with him a M-16 Sniper Rifle that he 'borrowed' from Aretsu just before this. Ryota held his gun right on the edge so that Akira wouldn't notice before it was too late. 'Okay now, Ms. Silver-Haired Demon. Let's see how you like a bullet to the chest.' Ryota aimed at Akira's heart, he wanted to see her in pain so badly. 'Come on…'

Suddenly another man appeared behind Ryota. "Huh?" Ryota turned around to see another new arrival to the afterlife. "Aww man another one… damn it." Ryota went over to the boy, he looked about 17 or so. Probably a high schooler or college student who died early. "Hey man, wake up." Ryota said. "Ugh, ugh." The boy opens his eyes to see Ryota above him. "AH!" The boy scrambles backwards away from Ryota. "Who are you?!" The boy asked, he saw that Ryota had a sniper rifle with him.

"Who am I?" Ryota said repeating. "That's not important now. Anyways, welcome to the afterlife, you're dead." Ryota saying that to get it over with early and then looked back at Akira with his sniper rifle.

"Wait, I'm dead? Where the hell am I?" The boy said. Ryota looks back at him annoyed.

"You're dead. I'm not going to explain it all. Let's say we're somewhere between reality and heaven, call it limbo. Here we can't die, but then again we're already dead so there's no point in dying in the first place." Ryota explains.

"What are you insane?" The boy said.

Ryota turns around and aims his rifle at the guy. "Wanna try me?!" He said angrily while having him in the center of the cross of his rifle.

"No! No!"

"Good." Ryota points his gun back at Akira.

"Who are you shooting?" The guy looks over the ledge.

"Her." Ryota points to Akira. "That's the bane of my existence. Her name is Akira. But the rest of us just call her Angel."

"Angel?" He wondered why.

"Yeah, ironic huh? The last student body president was called Angel, or so I've been told. Anyways, I've got to nail a bullet in her chest."

"I don't know about that...what has she done to you?" He asked worried about the girl.

Ryota turned around and glares. "Oh nothing...Just ruined my chances in student council, ruined my fun at the school. And basically took away the fun in my entire life!" Ryota went back to sniping.

"Okay?..." The guy sweatdropped.

"By the way, what's your name?" Ryota asked.

"Uh...uh...uh...uh." The guy wasn't sure, but he was trying to remember.

"You got amnesia or something?" Ryota asked, it was common in the afterlife for someone to have amnesia.

"I think I do...though I know my name. It's Takeshi, Ichiro Takeshi." Takeshi said.

"Well nice to meet you Takeshi." Ryota said without taking his eyes off his sniper.

"Okay then, die you silver haired demon." Ryota pulls the trigger of the sniper, but Takeshi pushes the gun away at the last minute making the bullet go into the air instead of at Akira.

Akira looked up towards Ryota and Takeshi wondering about it however not changing his expression. Ryota tackles Takeshi down scared of Akira seeing him. He wasn't supposed to be outside at the moment and being caught by Akira meant first being chased down by her and then dealing with Aretsu when he was angry, and that wasn't a good thing. Ryota had personally dealt with him multiple times.

"You idiot!" Ryota yelled at him. "You gave me away!"

"Sorry?..." Takeshi said with a sweat down his head.

"You'll help me now! You go down to her and then keep her distracted while I escape got it!" Ryota demanded.

Takeshi takes a step back in fear. "What the hell are you waiting for?!" Ryota yells out.

Ryota pushes Takeshi off the ground and hits him hard in the head. "GO!" Takeshi was worried as he walked down the stairs towards Akira. Akira turns around to see Takeshi.

"Hey, um, Akira that's your name?" Takeshi said kindly to the girl. Akira turned to face him, "Look, there's a guy up there." Takeshi spoke, but Akira cut him off. "Aiming a sniper rifle at me? I saw." Akira said calmly. 'Why the hell is she so calm, she could have been shot.' Takeshi wondered. "So, can you tell me where I am? The guy up there said I'm in the afterlife or something? But that's ridiculous, right?" Takeshi chuckled.

"That boy is not wrong." Akira said not showing any emotion. "Everyone here is dead. This is the afterlife."

Takeshi facepalmed. "Oh great. You're in this too, you're an angel? Or something?"

Akira ponders on that nickname, "Hmm? I guess people have been calling me 'Angel' recently, but it's just a title. I'm not any kind of angel."

"Okay, but then." Takeshi begins to speak, but Akira continued, "I'm the student body vice-president."

"Okay?" Takeshi wondered. "Why are you out here at night?" Takeshi asked.

"It's my job to patrol the school for any trouble." Akira replied.

"Well, okay?" Takeshi still wasn't sure. "You know what?!" Takeshi shook his head. "Screw you! And that guy up there! He's just a gun-wielding serial killer! And you're just a pale-faced girl who probably never will have a boyfriend!"

Akira narrowed his eyes on Takeshi. "Pale?" Akira glared at Takeshi. "I cannot control the color, nor brightness of my skin. And I have gone on seven dates before my death. Racist virgin bastard." Akira mumbled that last part. That hurt Akira bad, not the racist part, but his condition made things more hurtful with each word.

Takeshi suddenly felt very threatened by Akira. "Okay then smart-ass, then prove I'm dead."

"Affirmative." Akira held up his palm.

"Hey, what are you? OH SHIT!" Takeshi couldn't feel a thing as flames scorched his body entirely and knocked him out.

Akira pushed on the radio speaker on her ear. "Otonashi, we have a new arrival."

"Okay, bring him in." Otonashi said over the radio. Akira did just that.

Principal's Office, Former SSS Anti-Angel Headquarters

Takeshi starts waking up on the couch. "Ugh, ugh. What happened?"

"Hey, you're awake." Otonashi greeted him, in the room was also Aretsu, Ryota, Hiromi, Kimiko, Aisumi, Kyota, Daichi, Aoda, Miyuki, Isamu, Tanaka, Akane and Namida.

"Where the hell am I?" Takeshi asked paining his head.

"Well, that's hard to explain, but Ryota already told me he explained it to you."

Kimiko shakes Takeshi's hand in surprise. "Hi, it's nice to meet you!"

Takeshi wondered what was with the friendly attraction already, "Huh? What's with her? And yeah, the whole afterlife thing...right. I still don't believe it. How did I get here anyway?"

"We brought you here." Otonashi said.

"Hmm? Who are you? And who are the rest of you."

"We're all people who have regrets in their previous lives, we all band together in order to help each other recover from our previous lives. That's this world's purpose. I'm Yuzuru Otonashi, I'm the student body president of the afterlife high school, which is where you are currently. The one who shook your hand is Kimiko, she's really hyperactive so you'll get to know her a lot. The guy who talked to you is Ryota. He's a bit of a clown. But he's serious when it counts."

"NO THE HELL I'M NOT!" Ryota yelled out.

"Calm down." Otonashi sighed.

Takeshi sighed, two minutes and he's seen two crazed teens. Otonashi continued, "The guy over there who looks like girl is Aretsu. If you talk with him, he'll probably insult you."

'That's how you introduce me? You jerk...' Aretsu briefly thought.

"Over there on the computer is Hiromi. He's a computer nerd." Otonashi points to the guy on a computer typing away without a care.

"Indeed I am." Hiromi confirmed.

"The guy in the other corner is Kyota, I doubt you want to talk with him, but he's actually a softie."

'Says you.' Kyota thought.

"The girl over there is Namida, she's pretty nice, but she can break bones when it counts. The girl hiding behind her is Aisumi, they're friends, but she's kind of shy."

"Hey there." Namida said, Aisumi just waved.

"AH!" Takeshi looked behind him to see someone behind him who looked like a mummy guy.

"He's Daichi. He's kind of odd, but he's funny once you get to know him."

"Don't mess with me, I don't mess with you, bro." Daichi said.

"That girl over there is Miyuki." Miyuki waved her hand at Takeshi, she seemed friendly, but her glare said 'mess with me and die.'

"Those two are Isamu and Tanaka, they're siblings."

"It's nice to meet you!" Tanaka yells out. She was happy to have a new member.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Isamu went up to Takeshi first. "If you mess with my sister, you'll find yourself dangling from the ceiling. Got it?" Isamu said quietly for no one to hear, but it was enough for Takeshi to step back in fear.

"Miyuki, Namida, Tanaka, and over there's Akane, and um."

"Me?" Otonashi stared up at the ceiling to the girl hanging by her feet upside down, like a ninja. Takesh gasped at how she was doing that.

"Oh, there you are." Otonashi said as Shion was on the ceiling and just became known.

"This is Shion, don't ask how she does things, she won't reply. She and the ones I mentioned are in a band called Girls Dead Monster."

"Don't mess with me either." Shion glared at him.

"Okay, I think that's everyone. Oh, right except." Otonashi mentioned, but he was cut off.

Aoda breaks down the door instantly. "A new member huh! I'll give him the introduction!" Takeshi flinches as Aoda swings his halberd around ready to strike, however he's instead sent flying into the wall "AHH!" Takeshi looks back at the door at the cause of that. Takeshi narrowed his eyes at who was at the door.

"The one who was just sent flying is Aoda. And of course, there's our vice-president, but I think you know her."

"Right, your name is Akira, right?" Takeshi grumbled. Akira nodded in agreement. "You're the one that blasted a flamethrower at me!" Takeshi angrily stated.

"Because you asked me to prove you are dead. So I did as you wanted." Akira replied with a monotone voice, completely ignoring how angry Takeshi was. Otonashi chuckled, which no one in the room understood, but he was having memories of the time Kanade stabbed him in the chest when he asked her to prove he was dead. He chuckled and then returned to reality as Ryota angrily approached Akira.

"Good, now that you're here." Ryota pointed at Akira instantly. "I'd like to know why the hell she's vice-president instead of me!" Ryota asked angrily. Akira didn't flinch at Ryota.

"Huh Ryota? There's nothing to get angry about." Otonashi assured him while trying to calm him down.

"Like hell there is!" Ryota stared at Akira who didn't flinch. "Look, just because you're a girl, I won't beat you up here. But I'm coming for you. Got it?" He said angrily narrowing his eyes on him. Akira narrowed his eyes this time, he was insulted.

Akira turns his head quickly looking away as if he was scoffing, "As you wish." Akira replied. Ryota was angered further, Akira didn't seem to fear him in the least. Still Akira was angry, he was fine if Ryota beat the hell out of him, if he ever could, it might be painful, but Akira took things like a man, though he didn't want to draw suspicions.

"UGH! You think you're cooler than me?! I'm the cool one around here!" Ryota yelled at Akira.

"If you're cooler than me, doesn't that mean." Akira paused for a moment. "I'm hotter than you?" Akira said. 'HA! Total pwnage.' Akira thought, but didn't show any emotion expressing it. Akira innocently closed his eyes and smiled.

"HAHAHA!" Aoda and Daichi instantly began laughing. "She just owned you!" Aoda yelled out. "Hehehehe." Some snickers from all around the room started laughing at it. 'Damn you...' Ryota thought clenching his fist. "You'll pay for that..." Ryota angrily said to Akira, angrier than before.


End file.
